A Chance
by MarieCEK
Summary: Sonny leaves and So Random gets cancelled, its cast members sent off to a Preforming Arts School in New York. How do the Randoms deal with Sonny's betrayal, and what happens now the biggest part of their lives is over?


The silence was deafening. Each confined themselves to their own space: Grady sat in the audience seats, Chad in the director's chair. Tawni paced the stage. Nico perched on the edge of the bathtub that was being used as a prop in their latest sketch, though none of them could quite remember what it was about. It didn't matter now anyway. Zora had vanished. No one really had the heart to look for her.

The colours of the set were so vivid they burned. They were laughable now, a tacky reminder of what had been.

"It's been coming for the last few weeks... You all knew that." The words came from nowhere, or so it seemed. It was enough to stir them. Marshall walked down the aisle, slouching a little, unable to look them in the eye.

"I'm so sorry kids. I did try. I talked to Mr. Condor, and he agrees you're all too talented to let go. We... um... that is, if you want to... There's a school in New York - not that you need it of course, you're all incredible - but if... and then you'd come back after this year, and he might even have a new show. You couldn't all expect to - of course - but there's a chance. It's not over yet."

"You think we should go?" Tawni's voice cracked. She looked so small, broken. She was pale under the layers of foundation and her face was drawn, as though she had aged ten years. Her eyes glistened trustingly as she looked towards Marshall, not really seeing, but desperately seeking the guidance he'd given her for a large portion of her life.

"I do. It might... help. You could start again. It wouldn't be easy, but..." Tawni nodded curtly.

"When?"

"Next week for an audition, term starts the week after."

"An audition? Chad Dylan Cooper does not audition."

"Chad Dylan Cooper does, if Chad Dylan Cooper ever wants to work in Condor Studios again. This will be good for you kids. It might be hard for a while, but..." Marshall shrugged. "Anyone got any better ideas? I'd love to hear them."

"What if we don't get in? What if we're not good enough?" Tawni voiced what they'd all been thinking.

"You will, you're all talented and –"

"Marshall, don't."

"I don't know what'd happen. You come back, I suppose. Go to an ordinary school, try to get another pilot when the time comes. I don't..." He trailed off into silence.

"What happens to you?" Everyone stared at Grady. Most of them had forgotten he was there.

"I'm taking a job on Tween Gladiators. It's a bit of a pay cut, but..." They didn't look at each other awkwardly for a few minutes, until Marshall turned to leave. Then he turned back. "Oh, I almost forgot... Mr. Condor thought it would be a good idea." He met Chad's eyes. "Sonny's going to be in New York with you."

* * *

"I'm not going." Despite the hustle and bustle of the Los Angeles International Airport, it seemed as though everything stopped.

"Why?" Tawni gave a Barbie doll's impersonation of surprise.

"My mom won't let me. She thinks I'm much too young to be living alone in New York."

Marshall nodded. "She might be right. You're only 13, Zora. Stay here, go to school and maybe you can join the others next year or the year after."

Zora silently hugged them all goodbye, turned and walked away, pathetically small in the rushing crowd of thousands, soon eaten up in the milling thong of luggage carts and stylish-yet-affordable business suits.

* * *

They'd slept for most of the flight, and when Chad woke, his head was still in LA. The stewardess was nudging him gently.

"We've arrived, sir. It's time to get off."

He couldn't help but notice her gently waving brunette hair and her small frame. She smiled and her face lit up. He stared, disconcerted.

* * *

The driver held up a sign reading "So Random". It seemed like a cruel joke. They stopped dead. He approached.

"It's great to meet you all, my daughter's a huge fan. She can't wait for next season."

No one bothered to correct him, to tell him there wouldn't be one. His daughter would have to live off second-time-jokes and re-runs like everyone else.

It was mid-morning and swelteringly hot. Despite the gloom of his compatriots, Chad couldn't help feeling that little thrill of excitement that always came with travel as they clambered into the swish black car. It was his first time in New York. He took the passenger street.

The driver nattered away as they swung onto the motorway. "I suppose you all been here many times before." To Chad's surprise, it was Grady who shook his head. "Well, then, you're in for a treat. Greatest city in the world. The Big Apple."

"Oh, hey. You'll like this. Up here, on the right, that's Broadway." He strained to look as they flew past. Nothing exciting, just a few buildings.

"Not much to look at from here, of course. You need to be further downtown for all that. Still though. Just think of all the young people out there, struggling to get into your business, and you're younger than most, and already there."

Chad didn't feel lucky. They paused to pay a toll. In the distance he could just about see the tips of the high rise buildings in Manhattan. He felt that little butterfly of anticipation again, and couldn't help but smile.

"Here we go folks." They plunged into the dank depths of the Queens Midtown Tunnel.

* * *

Emerging was one of the strangest experiences of Chad's life. He was ripped from the sensory deprivation and utter same-ness of the tunnel and vomited out into the bright sunlight. Colours seemed too bright, and for one moment he was sure they'd somehow found their way to the bottom of the Grand Canyon. Until he realized there were high-rise buildings on all sides.

They zipped along East 37th Street, rounded the corner onto 5th Avenue, and came to a screeching halt outside of Burger King. "Here we are! The Setai, Fifth Avenue! The ultimate in luxury hotels. Just go up the reception. Marshall's already checked you in. Someone will drop off your luggage in an hour or two." The lobby was dim. They stood for a second, eyes adjusting.

Sonny stood in the centre of the room, eyes fixated on them.

They walked up to the counter. The receptionist handed them their keys. "42nd floor."

Tawni, Grady and Nico took the lift. Chad took the stairs. He brushed right by her. She turned on the spot. He didn't see her face. He pretended not to hear her pathetic little apology.

As soon as he was out of sight he ran. Up 41 flights of stairs. It was only when he reached to top that he realized his lungs were aching, crying out for oxygen. His whole body shook from exertion, and he was glistening with sweat. He gasped. Air flooded into his lungs. It was almost more painful than not being able to breathe. He limped down the corridor. It was a maze.

Left, right, left again. He pretended not to notice the signs on the walls. He wanted to get lost. And never be found. And then he was there. Outside his door.

* * *

"Chad?" Tawni was the one to come and find him. She knocked tentatively on the door. It opened in front of her. She went in. "Chad?"

He was sprawled out on the bed, covered in sweat, staring at the ceiling.

"The rooms are cool, aren't they?" It was true. "We're going down to dinner. Sonny's coming too." He didn't respond. She left.

* * *

A knock on the door. 3:08. He ignored it. It didn't stop. Sighing, "Come in." She didn't. She kept knocking. He stood up, walked to the door. Opened it. Sonny. Wearing the t-shirt he'd given her. And not much else.

She came in. Sat on the bed. Looked at him. He couldn't help but notice her gently waving brunette hair and her small frame. He got back into bed. Soon she lay down next to him. Put her arms around his torso. Like before. They went to sleep.


End file.
